Little Miss Daredevil the Little Miss and Friends
Little Miss Daredevil the Little Miss and Friends is a parody on Thomas and Friends. It is created by Brian Ring. Cast (Warning; Do not edit) * Little Miss Daredevil as Thomas * Little Miss Whoops as Edward * Little Miss Wise as Henry * Little Miss Quick as Gordon * Little Miss Chatterbox as James * Little Miss Giggles as Percy * Little Miss Magic as Toby * Little Miss Sunshine as Duck * Sharon Ring as Donald * Rachel Ring as Douglas * Little Miss Splendid as Oliver * Little Miss Twins as Bill and Ben * Pete (From Disney) as City Of Truro * Big Bad Wolf (From Disney) as Flying Scotsman * Little Miss Calamity as Stepney * Mr. Happy as Lady * Mary Ring as Harvey * Mr. Bump as Emily * Pongo (From 101 Dalmatians) as Fergus * Bomb (From Angry Birds) as Arthur * Mighty Eagle (From Angry Birds) as Murdoch * Mr. Nosey as Spencer * Mr. Devious (Made up Character) as Molly * Mr. Persnickety as Neville * Mr. Grumpy as Rosie * Little Miss Neat as Whiff * Mr. Grumble as Billy * Woody (From Toy Story) as Stanley * Mr. Uppity as Hank * Mr. Impossible as Flora * Little Miss Bossy as Hiro * Little Miss Fun as Charlie * Little Miss Stubborn as Bash * Little Miss Trouble as Dash * Little Miss Somersault as Ferdinand * Little Miss Helpful as Scruff * Mr. Mischief as Belle * Randall (From Monsters, Inc.) as Stephen * Little Miss Brainy as Connor * Mr. Clever as Caitlin * Little Miss Busy as Porter * Hiro Hamada (From Big Hero 6) as Timothy * Mrs. Tweedy (From Chicken Run) as Gator * Little Miss Contrary as Samson * Little Miss Late as Glynn * Mr. Rude as Ryan * Mr. Cheeky as Ashima * Little Miss Tidy as Vinnie * Robbie Rotten (From Lazy Town) as Raul * Principal Skinner (From The Simpsons) as Frieda * Mr. Crosspatch as Axel * Superintendent Chalmers (From The Simpsons) as Gina * Scar (From The Lion King) as Carlos * Little Miss Princess as Rajiv * Zorran (From Tugs) as Yong Bao * Johnny Cuba (From Tugs) as Shane * Little Miss Shy as Theo * Mr. Stubborn as Lexi * Little Miss Greedy as Hurricane * Scoutmaster Lumpus (From Camp Lazlo) as Merlin * Mr. Funny as Nia * Little Miss Fickle as Kwaku * Pimply Paul (From Horrid Henry) as Beau * Horrid Henry (From Horrid Henry) as Hong-Mei * Mr. Tickle as Rebecca * Mr. Small as Tamika * Fiona (From Shrek) as Lorenzo * Mr. Greedy as Gabriela * Little Miss Bad as Diesel * Mr. Lazy as Daisy * Little Miss Scary as BoCo * Mr. Quiet as Mavis * Little Miss Star as D261 * Moody Margaret (From Horrid Henry) as Derek * Timon (From The Lion King) as Arry * Pumbaa (From The Lion King) as Bert * Shrek (From Shrek) as Diesel 10 * Vern (From Family Guy) as Splatter * Johnny (From Family Guy) as Dodge * Leslie Ring as Salty * Little Miss Moody as Dennis * Mickey Mouse (From Disney) as Den * Goofy (From Disney) as Dart * Lightning McQueen (From Cars) as Norman * Peter Griffin (From Family Guy) as Paxton * Dory (From Finding Nemo) as Sidney * Little Miss Tiny as Philip * Little Miss Selfish as Etienne * Little Miss Prim as Ivan * Mr. Scatterbrain as Frankie * Mr. Loyal (Made up Character) as Natalie * Little Miss Rainbow (Made up Character) as Shankar * Mr. Forgetful as Noor Jehan * Rapunzel (From Tangled) as Fernando * Little Miss Naughty as Flynn * Buzz Lightyear (From Toy Story) as Stafford * Tour Guide Barbie (From Toy Story 2) as Winston * Mr. Nervous as Marion * Big Mac (From Tugs) as Skiff * Mr. Noisy as Hugo * Mr. Marvellous as Gustavo * Carla (From Theodore Tugboat) as Skarloey * Oliver (From Theodore Tugboat) as Rheneas * Zug (From Tugs) as Sir Handel * Zip (From Tugs) as Peter Sam * Bluenose (From Tugs) as Rusty * Steamer (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Duncan * Constance (From Theodore Tugboat) as Duke * Hercules (From Tugs) as Smudger * Captain (From TTTE) as Bertram * Burke and Blair (From Tugs) as Mighty Mac * Fundy (From Theodore Tugboat) as Proteus * Sea Rogue (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Fearless Freddie * Ralph (From Wreck It Ralph) as Victor * Sally Seaplane (From Tugs) as Luke * Sea Rogue (From Tugs) as Millie * Elias (From Elias The Little Rescue Boat) as Mike * Trawler (From Elias The Little Rescue Boat) as Rex * Swifty (From Elias The Little Rescue Boat) as Bert * Mr. Muddle as Annie * Mr. Topsy-Turvy as Clarabel * The Aliens (From Toy Story) as The Troublesome Trucks * Mr. Silly as Henrietta * Oggy (From Oggy and the Cockroaches) as The Spiteful Brake Van * Jack Skellington (From The Nightmare Before Christmas) as The Chinese Dragon * Mr. Bounce as Toad * Bullseye (From Toy Story) as Scruffey * Matilda (From Angry Birds) as Old Slow Coach * Sulley (From Monsters, Inc.) as Rocky * Mr. Strong as Hector * Pooh, Tigger and Piglet (From Winnie the Pooh) as The Slip Coaches * Mr. Fly as Jerome * Aladdin (From Aladdin) as Judy * Hamm (From Toy Story) as Bradford * Mr. Nonsense as Hannah * Ducky (From Toy Story 4) as An An * Bunny (From Toy Story 4) as Yin-Long * Little Miss Lucky as Dexter * Forky (From Toy Story 4) as Lei * Little Miss Curious as Beppe * Edward (From TTTE) as Terence * Thomas (From TTTE) as Bertie * R.Boat (From Theodore Tugboat) as Trevor * Mr. Tall as Bulgy * Mr. Slow as George * Cabot (From Theodore Tugboat) as Caroline * Smelter (From Tugs) as Butch * Tidy Ted, Spotless Sam and Goody Goody Gordon (From Horrid Henry) as The Horrid Lorries * Rabid Rebecca (From Horrid Henry) as Thumper * Henry (From TTTE) as Elizabeth * Zak (From Tugs) as Jack * Zebedee (From Tugs) as Alfie * Nantucket (From Tugs) as Oliver (Pack) * Ten Cents (From Tugs) as Max * Sunshine (From Tugs) as Monty * Boomer (From Tugs) as Byron * Izzy Gomez (From Tugs) as Kelly * Billy Shoepack (From Tugs) as Patrick * Mighty Mo (From Tugs) as Isobella * Lillie Lightship (From Tugs) as Buster * Top Hat (From Tugs) as Ned * Grampus (From Tugs) as Nelson * Zodiac (Made up Tugs Character) as Madge * Fix-it Felix (From Wreck It Ralph) as Kevin * Zoe (Made up Tugs Character) as Ace * Little Ditcher (From Tugs) as Darcy * Theodore (From Theodore Tugboat) as Brenda * James (From TTTE) as Harold * Old Rusty (From Tugs) as Bulstrode * Brian Ring as Cranky * Gordon (From TTTE) as Tiger Moth * BoCo (From TTTE) as Jeremy * Cleveland Brown (From Family Guy) as Colin * Mater (From Cars) as Captain * Chuck (From Angry Birds) as Merrick * Terrence (From Angry Birds) as Owen * Brian Griffin (From Family Guy) as Reg * Sideshow Bob (From The Simpsons) as Beresford * Millhouse (From The Simpsons) as Carly * Marge (From The Simpsons) as Big Mickey * Percy (From TTTE) as Emerson * Spencer (From TTTE) as Isla * Fred (From Ferry Boat Fred) as Stefano * Fireman Sam (From Fireman Sam) as Sir Topham Hatt * Penny Morris (From Fireman Sam) as Lady Hatt Category:Parodies